Jack Daniel's
by Kirbip
Summary: Antoine et Mathieu s'aiment. Ils décident de passer la soirée ensemble, tout simplement. Matoine. Lemon.


Jack Daniel's

M : Salut connard, tu veux venir boire un verre ce soir ?

A : Non désolée, trop fatigué !

M : Ah..ok

A : Pas trop déçu mon cœur ?

M : Si, très !

A : Bon..je suis sympa aujourd'hui, 20h ça te va ?

M : Parfait ! A + !

Mathieu, ravi au plus haut point, posa son portable sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Bon, _se dit-il_, il reste 2h avant qu'Antoine arrive, je vais faire..des pâtes. »

Après avoir préparer le repas, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et soupira. Il allait devoir attendre longtemps. Il en profita pour mettre au clair ses sentiments envers Antoine. Depuis peu, ils s'étaient annoncés qu'ils s'aimaient, et plusieurs soirs par semaine, ils prétextaient une envie de boire un verre signifiant beaucoup plus. Ils faisaient l'amour. Cela épuisait réellement les deux protagonistes mais ils aimaient tellement ça. Ils s'aimaient, après tout. Mathieu ne se croyait pas devenir gay un jour, mais le regard du chevelu l'avait fait basculer dans le doux monde de l'amour.

Il se souvenait de leur premier baiser quelque peu déstabilisant, des caresses qui avaient suivies et..-

« DRIIIIING ! » L'interphone sonna, extirpant Mathieu de ses pensées.

Déjà 2h étaient passées ? Impossible ! Mathieu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui indiquait 18h45. Il est en avance.

Laissant entrer le brun dans l'appartement, le plus petit remarqua qu'Antoine cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

« Hey, c'est quoi dans ton dos ?

- Bonsoir aussi, mon chou ! _Rigola le plus grand_.

- Pardon, bonsoir ! _Mathieu embrassa rapidement Antoine en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds puis réitéra - sa question._ Alors, tu as quoi dans ton dos ?

- Une surprise pour toi ! _S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs_.

- Oh..je..heu..merci ! _Rougit le châtain en prenant le cadeau_. »

En posant les fleurs dans un vase, il regarda discrètement par-dessus son épaule et aperçu le chevelu qui profitait de la vue. Mathieu rigola et se concentra sur les fleurs.

« T'as des bières, sinon ? _Lança le plus grand_.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je vais vérifier, attend.

- D'accord, mon chéri!.. _Dit doucement Antoine_. »

Depuis le salon, le chevelu entendait des bruissements de portes de placards et de frigo venant de la cuisine. Il se pencha pour voir le spectacle mais ne vit pas Mathieu. Déçu, il attendit sagement en se posant sur le canapé et prit le portable de son ami dans ses mains. Il alluma l'écran de verrouillage et, surpris, il découvrit une photo de lui, qui dormait. Entendant le plus âgé revenir, il remit rapidement le téléphone à sa place.

« Bon. J'ai plus de bière, mais j'ai du Jack Daniel's si tu veux !

- Ok, pas de soucis. Mais dit moi, tu tiens mal l'alcool toi, non ?

- Hum..Oui..J'ai un verre de coca..Tu restes sur le Daniel's ?

- Oui !

- Alcoolique, va !_ Ironisa Mathieu._

- Dis-moi..Ton fond d'écran de verrouillage, il est sympa dis-donc !

- Tu fouilles dans mon portable toi maintenant ?

- Je voulais juste voir si aucun mec ne te draguait, vu comment t'es beau..

- Oh.. ! Oui donc pour le fond d'écran, j'ai pris la photo la semaine dernière, quand on avait fini de..-

- Ah, je vois ! I_nterrompit Antoine_, t'aimes bien prendre des photos de moi à poil en fait ?

- T'as tout compris ! _Sourit Mathieu, les joues légèrement rosies._ »

Les heures s'écoulèrent et la soirée se passait bien. De temps en temps, l'un des deux amoureux lançait un compliment à l'autre, les faisant rougir de plus belle. A 23h, Antoine décida de regarder un épisode de Game Of Thrones. Mathieu acquiesça et s'installa confortablement sous une couverture, assis sur le canapé. Il replia ses genoux sur le côté et prit appuie sur son bras en attendant son amant. Il s'impatientait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Antoine revint aux côtés du châtain, en boxer. Le plus petit sentit un frisson le parcourir, et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, ou le fait de voir quelqu'un si peu vêtu en hiver. Il était très frileux.

Voyant l'état de son ami, Antoine sourit bêtement et prit place à côté du petit, se collant doucement à lui sous la couverture. Pendant l'épisode qu'Antoine savourait pleinement, Mathieu leva les yeux vers ceux du plus grand. Ce dernier fit de même et ils restèrent figé un moment. Si bleus. Si chocolats.

Le chevelu passa un bras autour du cou de Mathieu et l'approcha de lui. Leurs lèvres étant très proches, le petit dit :

« Je t'aime.. »

Elles se frôlèrent, puis entrèrent en contact. D'abord timidement, laissant le temps aux deux hommes de se préparer. A cet instant, Antoine comprit qu'il aimerait Mathieu pour toujours. Il en était certain. Le baiser se fit plus sensuel, et Mathieu ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ce que fit aussi Antoine. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et firent une danse endiablée dans laquelle les amants se resserrèrent. Mathieu prit les joues d'Antoine dans ses paumes et inclina sa tête. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs esprits. Le plus jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que Mathieu lui faisait de l'effet ! Il dirigea son regard vers son entre-jambe qui le faisait souffrir.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, Mathieu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _S'inquiéta le plus petit, ouvrant les yeux d'étonnement_. »

Antoine se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amant et lui dit sensuellement :

« Je te veux. »

Mathieu déglutit bruyamment, non sans s'empourprer une fois de plus. Il prit la main du chevelu et l'entraîna silencieusement dans sa chambre.

« Tu facilites la tache, mon cher ! _Commença le petit_.

- Comment ça ?

- De un, t'es déjà presque à poil, et de deux, tu me fais terriblement envie. _Souffla-t-il_. »

Antoine ricana et s'avança vers son ami, déjà installé sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et le regarda à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te regarde, et je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de ne t'avoir rien que pour moi.. »

Mathieu manqua de s'évanouir et sourit chaleureusement à son amant. Ils s'aimaient tellement. Le petit reprit le dessus et d'un coup de rein, ils échangèrent leurs places.

« C'est à mon tour de te montrer à quel point je t'aime. »

Ni une ni deux, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de son conjoint et s'humecta de l'odeur du chevelu. Il décida à cet instant de marquer Antoine d'une preuve qu'il lui appartenait. Il déposa un suçon à côté de la pomme d'Adam, arrachant un gémissement du plus grand. L'homme aux personnalités multiples contempla son chef-d'œuvre et continua. Il retira lentement les boutons de la chemise d'Antoine, qui ne tenait déjà plus en place.

« C'est de la torture là ! _Lança le plus grand en fermant les yeux_.

- Je sais !

- Enfoiré !

- Je sais !

- Je vais pas tenir très longtemps, t'es tellement doué..f_init par lâcher Antoine, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure_. »

Mathieu jeta la chemise à travers la pièce, et dirigea ses doigts agiles sur les petits bouts de chair rose. Il joua un peu avec, et les prit en bouche, l'un après l'autre.

« Ah..Ah Mathieu.. »

Fier du résultat de ses prouesses, il s'attaqua aux côtes du Daniel, traçant le contour grâce à sa langue.

Antoine aimait le contact de la bouche de Mathieu sur lui, il frissonnait de désir et d'envie, gémissant inlassablement.

Le plus petit croqua le nombril du grand, ce qui eu pour effet de faire crier Antoine de plaisir, ce dernier se relevant d'un coup, les yeux à présent ouverts.

« Putain, t'es vraiment un dieu, toi.._gémit Antoine en regardant tendrement son ami._

- Et attends, on n'en est qu'au début ! _Répondit Mathieu, un sourire pervers aux lèvres_. »

Se délectant de chaque parcelle de peau du Daniel, le petit, à l'aide de ses dents, enleva le boxer de son conjoint. L'érection d'Antoine combla le plus vieux.

« Et bien, je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état là ! _Rigola le châtain_.

- En même temps, t'as vu ce que tu me fais subi- »

Il fut contraint d'être stopper dans sa phrase par la bouche de Mathieu qui se referma sur le sexe durcit du chevelu. Ce dernier sursauta, retomba sur le dos et gémit plus fort, ne s'empêchant plus de retenir sa voix. Il voulait hurler son amour à Mathieu, lui dire combien il l'aime.  
Le châtain, quant à lui, empoignât fermement la base de la verge et entama alors des vas et vient faisant hurler le brun. Tout cela le mettait dans un tel état ! Il sentait son érection prendre de plus en plus de place dans son pantalon et gémit également.

« Math..Mathieu ! Je..vais.. ! »

Il déversa sa douce semence amer dans la bouche du plus petit qui l'avala avec appétit. Voyant ce dernier se remuer sur place, Antoine prit la décision de passer au dessus. Une fois dominant, le brun remua énergiquement son bassin se qui eu comme réaction une plainte de Mathieu.

« Je..je..ça me..fait..tellement..Antoi-ne.._essaya de dire le petit en articulant du mieux qu'il pouvait_. »

Le voyant dans cet état là, Antoine se dépêcha d'envoyer valser les affaires du châtain à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement son amant pour le calmer. Il descendit vers l'objet de ses désirs et fit les mêmes gestes fait peu avant.

« Ah..Antoiiine..continuuue.. ! »

Le protagoniste sourit et alla de plus en plus vite dans ses allés-retour en massant lentement les bourses de Mathieu. Ce dernier fut prit de violents spasmes, ondulant le bassin au rythme frénétique d'Antoine.

« KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! _Hurla Mathieu alors qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de son amant_.

- ..Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin pour ce soir ? _Dit doucement Antoine en se renversant sur le côté_.

- Je suis épuisé..T'as bien bosser, mon amour, merci ! _Rigola le châtain_.

- De même, t'as été merveilleux. »

Antoine remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps, et comme à chaque fois, Mathieu s'endormit, lové sur le torse de son compagnon. Ce dernier, toujours éveillé, contemplait l'homme de ses rêves à côté de lui. Il glissa lentement sa main sous le drap de soie et avança à taton jusqu'à rencontrer le ventre de Mathieu qu'il caressa, se rappelant toutes les nuits passées avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Mathieu se réveilla, chercha de sa main gauche quelqu'un à ses côtés et fut surpris de ne trouver personne. _Avait-il rêvé ?_

Il entendit des bruits venant de la cuisine. Il se leva, et prit sa tête dans ses mains pour stopper le tournis qui l'envahissait. Il ne fit pas attention à sa tenue, et marcha rapidement vers les fameux bruits. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda attentivement la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Antoine, son amant, qui préparait le petit déjeuner, sifflotant un air de musique inconnu. Le plus grand se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Mathieu, complètement nu devant lui, l'air béa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ? Tu me donnes envie, tu sais.._commença Antoine un sourire collé aux lèvres_.

- Hein, quoi ? _Questionna Mathieu se regardant dans la vitre_, Mais bordel, je comprends plus rien ! »

Mathieu étant parti enfiler quelques vêtements, Antoine se surpris à penser au corps nu de son amant qu'il trouvait si beau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à table, Antoine dit au châtain :

« Au fait ! Regarde mon écran de verrouillage ! _En montrant son téléphone_. »

Mathieu faillit s'étouffer en voyant le portable. C'était en fait une photo du châtain, prise à son insu, pendant qu'il dormait cette nuit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...-

- Vengeance, mon petit Sommet, vengeance... »


End file.
